


Making New Traditions

by Araloth



Series: Jethan-Werewolves of London [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 06:56:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13676574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Araloth/pseuds/Araloth
Summary: Ethan and Jackson's first Valentine's Day together as a couple, where they choose to do things a little differently. Just a fun short little story for these two because I couldn't not write something for them for Valentine's Day.I'm making this a part of my Jethan series since I wrote it with that time line in mind and so it will fit in with it but you don't have to have read any other story in the series to read and hopefully enjoy this one.





	Making New Traditions

            “We should do something special tomorrow.” Ethan was lying flat on his back in bed, Jackson’s head resting comfortably on his toned stomach. Ethan’s hand was idly brushing the back of Jackson’s neck as he spoke. “I mean I know we didn’t talk about it or really plan anything…”

            “Mm.” Jackson hummed half asleep. “What?”

            “Valentine’s Day.” Ethan smiled. “We should do something.”

            Jackson’s head shot up, and Ethan caught a clear wave of anxiety roll off of him. “What did you say?”

            Ethan frowned. “Just that we should do something fun for Valentine’s Day.” Anxiety flared up again in Jackson’s scent…tinged with frustration. “What’s wrong?”

            “Nothing.”

            “Jackson…”

            Jackson sighed and rolled his eyes. “Fine.” He gave Ethan a small smile. “It’s not anything to do with you. It’s just Valentine’s Day with Lydia…wasn’t exactly a fun time.”

            “Why not?”

            Jackson snorted. “You’ve met Lydia right?”

            “C’mon…” Ethan grinned. “She’s not that bad. You said you guys had plenty of good times together…”

            “Any other day of the year maybe.” Jackson flopped back down onto the bed and scooted his head onto Ethan’s chest again. “Valentine’s Day just became this big show for status. Our freshman year she literally gave me a list of things to do for her and when to do each one through out the school day.”

            Ethan laughed. “Well I promise I won’t do anything like that.”

            “I would have planned something if I had known you’d want to go out.” Jackson said bitterly. “There’s no way we’ll be able to get a reservation anywhere nice this short notice…”

            “It doesn’t have to be anything like that.” Ethan’s fingers carded through Jackson’s hair slowly. “I just-I don’t know… I want it to be something special for us…”

            “I had no idea you were such a sucker for Valentine’s Day.”

            “I’m not really.” Ethan gave a half heart shrug, unintentionally jostling Jackson a little.

            “Then what’s up?” Jackson had closed his eyes, but flicked them open again and back up to Ethan curiously.

            “I don’t know…it’s just- well Danny and I obviously didn’t date anywhere near Valentine’s Day and before that…anytime Aiden or I would take someone out on Valentine’s Day it was an assignment. Someone we’d be seeing just because of the Alpha pack…Valentine’s Day became just a way to score points and worm our way in…” Ethan trailed off quietly. “We’d always wind up recycling the same hollow gestures… flowers, chocolate…a nice dinner out… I just thought it would be nice to have a real Valentine’s Day for once.” Ethan smiled down at Jackson. “With someone I really care about.”

            Jackson was quite for a minute, but a slow smile was creeping across his face. “So we make our own Valentine’s Day traditions?”

            Ethan nodded.

            “Okay.” Jackson grinned. “But no cheesy romantic movies. Especially not the Notebook. Lydia made me watch that thing every year…”

            “Deal.” Ethan laughed. “So long as we don’t make a big deal out of dinner…”

            “Sure.” Jackson closed his eyes again and pulled the blanket up higher. “Sounds good to me…” Sleep was already calling him.

            They each added a few more ideas-things they didn’t want to do or didn’t have to…and slowly they both drifted off to sleep.

***

            They were both up early the next day for school. The school unsurprisingly was decked out in all manner of paper hearts and cupids. Through out the day various couples would give each other gifts, or candy but Jackson hadn’t wanted any big display during class. And truthfully Ethan hadn’t bought any candy or gifts ahead of time anyways so he couldn’t have made a big show of presenting them at school even if he had wanted to.

            After school finally let out and they made it back to the apartment, they opted to just walk around the city for a bit. It was a fairly nice day out, especially for London in February, and they didn’t have any real plans or a timetable to stick to. Ethan stopped in briefly to buy some candy at a store they passed-it was cliché for reason after all, but he also just liked the silly candy hearts and chocolates. He and Jackson shared a small bag of hearts as they kept walking, laughing at some of the sayings.

            “Will you ‘Be Mine’?” Jackson laughed.

            Ethan grinned. “Already am.” He pulled Jackson into a quick kiss. “Any idea what you want to get for our actual dinner tonight?”

            Jackson shrugged. “I don’t know. There’s some places up a block or so we can look and see if anything sounds good.”

            Ethan nodded and wrapped an easy arm around Jackson’s shoulder. There were quite a few restaurants up the street as it turned out, most of them unsurprisingly full or too fancy for what Ethan and Jackson were feeling. A local burger joint neither of them had ever actually been to was sitting all but abandoned across the street.

            “What do you think?” Jackson asked pointing.

            Ethan sniffed the air and smiled. “Smells pretty good.”

            They strolled over and poked their heads inside, surprising the owner from the looks of things. He seemed somewhat baffled to see them coming inside but happily showed them the menu and pointed out of a few of his personal favorite choices. They ordered a couple different burgers a piece to try, and a small bucket of fries to go. They’d already begun circling back from their walk and their apartment was only two blocks north. The owner of the burger place- Nino’s as the sign said- was going to close up early given the lull in business and the boys saw no sense in making him stay open longer on their account. Instead, Ethan and Jackson made their way back to their apartment, enjoying the quiet ease of each other’s company and the delicious smell of the burgers.

            “So do you want to eat at the table or in bed?” Ethan asked grinning as he unlocked their door.

            “Bed.” Jackson smirked.

            “I’ll grab plates and some drinks.” Ethan passed the bag with the burgers and the fries over to Jackson. “Here. You want to go find something to watch?”

            “Sure.” Jackson strolled back to the bedroom and set the bag of food down gently on the bedside table. He propped up a few pillows and grabbed the remote for the TV to start scrolling through options. “What are you in the mood for?”

            “I don’t know.” Ethan was carrying two plates, pop cans balanced on them in one hand and the large sampler of chocolates he picked up with the candy hearts earlier in his other. “You said nothing romantic right?”

            Jackson nodded.

            Ethan grinned and passed a plate and a drink to Jackson before reaching for the bag of burgers. “Okay-so what’s the opposite of cheesy romances then?”

            “Horror?” Jackson laughed.

            Ethan shrugged, and smiled. “Could be fun. I’m game if you are.”

            “Okay.” Jackson flipped through the menu. Most of the horror movies offered looked to be cheap low budget movies, and not terribly well reviewed. “B grade Horror it is then…see any you like?”

            “Wait go back!” Ethan snickered.

            “What?” Jackson flipped back a screen and scanned the list of titles again. He knew as soon as he saw it. “An American Werewolf in London?”

            “It’s perfect. Come on we have to watch it.” Ethan grinned.

            Jackson clicked it on and motioned for Ethan to pass him a burger. “Have you seen it before?”

            “Once when I was kid.” Ethan was practically giddy. “Aiden and I stayed up late and watched it on old TV at our grandparents.”

            Jackson took a bite of his burger and groaned happily. It was delicious. He took a quick drink and swallowed. “These were a great choice.”

            Ethan snorted. “It was you idea.”

            “No wonder then.”

            Ethan gave Jackson a playful shove and pulled open the box of chocolate grabbing one at random.

Jackson laughed. “Hey pass me a caramel will you?”

“What?” Ethan gave him a shocked smile. “It doesn’t work like that you just have to grab one and see what you get.”

“It says what they are in the lid.” Jackson pointed.

“I know but that takes all the fun out of it.” Ethan tossed the lid out of reach and passed the box over to Jackson. “Go on pick one. And no smelling them either.”

Jackson smiled and shook his head. “You know this is just goofy right?”

“Just take your chocolate.”

Jackson grabbed one that turned out to be a pretty good truffle and focused back on the movie.

“Hey Jacks?”

“Hmm?”

Ethan’s smile lit up his whole face. “Happy Valentine’s Day.”

Jackson grinned. Burgers, fun old horror movies and strange chocolates-it might not be traditional but it was theirs, and it had been pretty great. He leaned over to give Ethan a warm kiss on his check.

“Happy Valentine’s Day.”  


End file.
